


Mark My Words.

by comeon_toparadise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dumb coming of age fic, Friends to Lovers, High school teen fic, Multi, haechan is very confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise
Summary: Lee Donghyuck was your average high schooler with a quick tongue and a sassy personality. Nothing really interested him and nothing caught his attention.Enter Mark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is in drama when he sees someone that catches his attention.

It was during drama practice when Donghyuck met Mark. Well, he didn't exactly  _meet_ him, and they didn't talk, either. It was more of a 'quick glance' sort of thing. 

Donghyuck was a high school sophomore that, when he saw the chance, majored in theatre and music, because he had a thing for anything related to the Arts. Another reason was that, according to his best friend Jung Jaehyun, he was a Drama Queen.

Well, Donghyuck couldn't disagree with that. The teen was always one to be dramatic and always dared to be different , doing things like, dying his hair a copper-ish reddish colour when most of the students in his class either had black or brown hair. His parents did not agree to that by the way, but didn't say anything because they believed that Donghyuck was just going through an awkward teenage identity crisis. 

 _Well, if they think that, then so be it,_ Donghyuck thought.

Back to the drama practice, which was located in their school's auditorium. Donghyuck was going over the lines of the script for their latest drama while one of his friends, Jisung, was listening to music with his headphones while almost slipping out of consciousness when the door opened. Now, there were a lot of students taking theatre so no one paid attention to the person coming in, but Donghyuck did. Donghyuk had a really short attention span, and he needed a distraction from the script.

And oh boy, was the person entering a distraction. The person was a male with bright blond hair that was styled nicely, revealing a bit of his forehead. He had unusually big eyes that were behind round, golden glasses, accompanied with long eyelashes (how Donghyuck knew this from the distance, he can't tell), and had the nicest looking lips Donghyuck had ever seen. It looked like the blond could be taller than Donghyuk and he had a loose headphone hanging around his neck as he held a huge box filled with equipment that Donghyuck couldn't care less about. Clad in a pink hoodie, the male looked adorable. The guy, overall, looked almost doll-like and had a mysterious aura about him.

 _He was the prettiest doll-like person that Donghyuck had ever seen_.

Donghyuck's gaze stayed on the male and continued to watch the other as the latter went on and about his business.

Wordlessly, Donghyuck's hands repeatedly hit Jisung's arm while the younger gradually regained consciousness.

"Ow, Donghyuck! What was that for?" Jisung exclaimed, rubbing his irritated arm. Donghyuck was not paying attention.

"Jisung, I think I just saw an angel."

"You must be out of your mind. I'm going back to sleep—"

"No!" Donghyuck exclaimed, catching the attention of some other students. "You can't. Who's that guy?" Donghyuck then tried to point at the blond male, who was currently setting up some equipment, without making it super obvious that he was pointing and Jisung just rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that you don't know the guy. He was in a lot of our classes for the past year!"

Donghyuck was too shameless to be embarrassed. "Oh, really? Guess I wasn't paying attention. But, what's his name?"

Jisung laid his body on a nearby desk. "His name is Mark."

Donghyuck found himself smiling. "Mark. That's a nice name. I should try talking to him."

"You literally don't know anything about him, do you." Jisung then shook his head at Donghyuck's confused expression. "He's never said a word to anyone. _Ever_."

"That doesn't sound possible." Donghyuck had never witnessed a person who never talked to anyone since he started existing.

"But it _is_ ," Jisung argued. "Mark has never said anything to anyone. _Not_ even to the teachers. People thought that he was just quiet at first but soon discovered that he didn't respond verbally to _anything_. He only nods or shakes his head, sometimes writing his response on a piece of paper."

Donghyuck would be lying if what Jisung said about Mark didn't intrigue him. "Interesting." 

"You're gonna try and make him talk, aren't you?" Jisung said as a matter-of-factly.

" _Oh Jisung-ie_ ," Donghyuk laughed at Jisung's cringing, "You know me so well."

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck had lines to deliver. He played a major character in the play so it was mandatory that he had to memorize his lines. _But_ , there was something distracting him from getting this done. Or rather, _someone_. Someone that was blond and a male and was standing a few meters away from Donghyuck mindlessly typing on his phone.

Donghyuck had no idea why Mark was disrupting his every being like this.

After the teacher, Mrs. Nam, scolded him for the umpteenth time for not knowing all his lines and then telling him to 'take a short break', Donghyuck ran his hands through his hair irritably. 

"Donghyuck, what happened there?" Jisung asked. Donghyuck sighed. Jisung was lucky. He only had to say a few lines in the entire play so the younger had a lot of time to himself.

"Nothing serious. I'll be back to normal soon enough."

"You're acting weird—is it because of... _Mark?_ " Jisung grinned when he saw Donghyuck's widened eyes.

"N-No!" Again, some students glared at the copper colored haired male.

" _Shh_ , dial it down a bit, okay? _Mark'll_ hear..." Jisung teased. "I think you like him."

"I-Isn't it a bit too early to make assumptions?" Donghyuck answered, narrowing his eyes. _Why was he stuttering like this_?

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just bored."

"Play some games, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Whatever."

Donghyuck felt his phone vibrating because he set his phone in a silent and vibrating mode, and he saw that he had a message. Hiding the phone from a nosy Jisung and his teacher, he opened up the message. It was from Jaehyun. Jaehyun was lucky. He was going to graduate this year so it meant that Jaehyun had a lot of free time. _What was it with everyone getting more free time than him_?

 

_**Jung Jaehyun: what's up dongie! How's drama class??** _

_**Donghyuck: great. Now stop texting me. I have to memorize a script.** _

 

"Hey!" Donghyuck exclaimed when Jisung grabbed his phone and started to type something quickly. "Give it back!"

 

**_Donghyuck: Jaehyun hyung! This is Jisung! Donghyuck has a crush on one of the boys in our drama class!_ **

 

Donghyuck managed to get his phone back but he gasped in horror when he saw the message Jisung sent.

 

**_Jung Jaehyun: Really?! Send me a picture of him then!_ **

 

Once again, Jisung managed to take Donghyuck's phone and to the older's shock, Jisung held up the phone and quickly took a picture of the oblivious Mark looking at something above.

"Jisung, are you fucking _crazy_?" Donghyuck wanted to scream. Jisung laughed. Mark then turned his head and saw Jisung lowering the phone after he took the picture, his pretty eyes blinking in surprise. Donghyuck wanted to die.

 

_**Donghyuck: here he is!** _

_**Donghyuck:** _

  _ **Jung Jaehyun: Omo! He's handsome. Donghyuck, you should date him. I approve!**_

 

"Jaehyun says that you should date Mark," Jisung said, handing over his phone. Donghyuck was pissed. He was even more pissed when all Jisung did was laugh.

"I'm freaking pissed off, Jisung. He almost _saw_ you," Donghyuck spat, turning off his phone and running his hands through his already messed up hair again.

"But, he didn't."

"Yeah well—" Donghyuck felt someone poking his shoulder. He felt even more irritated as he turned around, about to snap at the person who dared to touch him during a moment like this—

All thoughts of anger immediately faded away and was replaced with something fuzzy and nice when he came face to face with a familiar set of soft brown eyes and bright blond hair.

 _Well shit_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first nct story! Hope you like it <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck swears that he has no self control when he's next to Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Nct just released Cherry Bomb!

"U-Uh...h-hello." Somehow, the words that Donghyuck was trying to say got stuck somewhere in his throat and now Donghyuck felt like face palming himself. It didn't help that Jisung (that traitor) just put on his headphones and started taking a look at the script at that exact moment, leaving Donghyuck to ( _helplessly_ ) fend for himself. "You're M-Mark, right?"

Mark nodded slowly, as if he was gradually understanding what Donghyuck was saying. The copper-colour haired male felt more embarrassed as he inwardly cursed his stuttering tongue. The blond then lifted up a finger and slowly pointed it to the direction to their teacher, who was currently shouting some lines to one of the main girls, and moved his head towards that direction as if to say, _"Mrs. Nam wants you. Follow me._ "

Donghyuck hurriedly nodded, trying his hardest not to openly stare at Mark's lips. He wondered if the blond noticed how hyperaware Donghyuck was to everything that he was doing. _Probably not_. Donghyuck was glad.

He started to follow Mark, discreetly kicking a snickering Jisung's shin in the process. The redhead smiled when he heard the younger's howl of pain.

Donghyuck couldn't help but watch the attractive male that was currently walking with him. He realized that Mark was indeed taller than him, just a bit, and noticed the blond's prominent cheekbones.

Mark suddenly turned towards him, and Donghyuck quickly looked away. He felt his face starting to burn up. 

"Yes, Mark?" Donghyuck felt like giving himself a pat on the back for not stuttering.

Mark looked at Donghyuck, and the latter immediately became self-conscious. _Why was Mark looking at him like that for?_  It was weird because the blond just... _stared_. Donghyuck gulped. Soon, the torture seemed to end when Mark just _shrugged_ and continued to walk.

The redhead was confused. He was about to ask Mark another question when he noticed that they were standing in front of Mrs. Nam, or _rather_ , Donghyuck was standing in front of Mrs. Nam, because Mark was nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

Mark and Donghyuck didn't interact with each other for a few days, and it was during English class when the redhead let out his pent up frustration. 

"I'm so fucking _done_ with this!" Donghyuck exclaimed, slamming his English textbooks on his table in a fit of rage. Jisung and Jeno, another friend of the redhead who thought that he was too cool to be hanging out around kids like Jisung and Donghyuck but still hung around them anyway, didn't react in the slightest. They were already used to Donghyuck's over dramatic antics. "I am done...with _life_."

"Cool," Jisung muttered, copying down Jeno's homework answers while the tallest of them all took out his phone to quickly take a selfie for instagram. 

"Can you guys pretend to like, actually care about my problems? Just this once," Donghyuck said, slamming his book on the table again. He was _angry_ , he was _frustrated_ , he was...

"Sure. What's the problem?" Jeno asked. "I'll try to solve it before Sir Hong comes."

"He's having boy troubles," Jisung sing-songed. Donghyuck scoffed at that.

"I don't."

But Jisung continued to talk. "He has a thing for Mark Lee and that dude does not speak, to anyone."

Jeno widened his eyes at the mention of the blond's name. "I know that dude! He totally doesn't talk to anyone, at all! Tough luck, Donghyuck. Can't help you out on this one."

"Thanks," the redhead sarcastically answered.

"You're welcome," Jeno answered, snapping a few pictures of him with a duck face.

Donghyuck was about to slam his books on the table once more when the teacher entered. All the students immediately found their seats while the teacher set his books on the table. The teacher was a man named Sir Joshua Hong. He was an American, as he came from California, so he was good at teaching Englsh.

"Tell me you did your homework," Jeno asked Donghyuck, as he was his seat partner. Jisung sat a few seats in front of them.

"Of course I did. I'm not like Jisung—" The raven haired male quickly shook the redhead's shoulder, cutting him off. "What—"

"Your _bae_ his here~" Jeno whispered and grinned, pointing to a blond who was seating at the far end of the classroom. 

Donghyuck couldn't believe that he had never noticed Mark in English class before because he was sure that Mark was someone worth noticing, at least to him, so it was strange how Donghyuck didn't know that they were both in the same class. Maybe it was because Mark was really quiet, but still.

Donghyuck turned away from watching Mark. "Stop looking at me like that," he whispered to Jeno, who wiggled hs eyebrows in response. " _So immature..._ "

"So class. You all know that you guys have a big assignment coming up that is worth twenty five percent of your overall grade, so I suggest you guys listen," Sir Hong started. He walked towards a sleeping Jisung and hit his shoulders with a stick, and the brown haired male sprung up in surprise, the class laughing at the sight. "Don't seep in this class, Mr. Park. Save that for Math class. We all know Miss Kang is boring."

Everyone laughed again, since it was true. Their Math teacher was really boring. This was another reason why everyone liked their English teacher, as he spoke the truth and he was fun. 

"...So, I will be pairing you guys up, so you won't be choosing your partner this time around," some groans were heard because of Sir Hong's words. "So listen up."

"Imagine if you and Mark get paired up." Donghyuck looked at Jeno in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Mark's surname is Lee, and your surname is also Lee. I don't know."

Donghyuck didn't know how Jeno also knew about Mark more than he did. _Why did everyone seem to know Mark more than he did, even if Mark never spoke to them?_

"Don't say that. We won't get paired up."

 

* * *

 

 "H-Hello Mark. _Again_." Donghyuck wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Apparently, Jeno was right, instead of being wrong like he always was. Mark and him were paired together because the teacher decided that it was the perfect time to pair people up by their surnames. 

Mark nodded as he opened his book. He also had another notebook that was black and opened that too, writing something in it. Donghyuck couldn't help but take notice of how smooth and slender Mark's hands were. _Stop_.

The blond pushed the black book towards him and Donghyuck read what the former wrote.

_–Since you know my name is Mark Lee, I want to know your name._

 

He tried to avoid Mark's intense stare directed at him as he wrote his response.

 

_–My name is Lee Donghyuck. I guess we have the same surname._

_Obviously_. Donghyuck wanted to stop acting foolish around Mark, but the blond prevented him from thinking anything rational as he was literally a few feet away from the redhead.

As Mark wrote back his response, Donghyuck took the time to shamelessly observe Mark's face. He was right about Mark having long eyelashes. They rested delicately on his faintly freckled cheeks— _beautiful_.

Donghyuck quickly looked away.

 

_–Yep. Sr. Hong wanted us to write a 15 page long story/comic book or whatever. And it is due a few weeks time so I suggest that we should work on it at my place...or yours._

 

_–Your place. My place's messy and my sisters are loud and really annoying._

 

Donghyuck heard something that sounded similar to a chuckle escape from Mark's lips. He stared in bewilderment but also smiled after. He felt happy that the blond was responding positively to him.

 

_–Really? My brother and his boyfriend are over-the-top with their excessive PDA. Are you sure you won't mind that?_

 

Donghyuck looked at Mark and shook his head. "Trust me. Nothing's worse than my sisters screaming at each other and breaking their dolls' heads while arguing over who is hotter: Justin Bieber or Chris Brown."

 

_–Yikes. You should probably come over to my place then. Also, thanks for not making this more awkward than it needed to be and cooperating with this 'writing' thing. Not a lot of people seem to like that._

 

Donghyuck grinned and nodded. Mark did that _staring_ thing again and it, once again, made the redhead feel self-conscious. "N-No problem. Can I ask you something?"

Mark nodded.

"How come you never talk." Donghyuck widened his eyes with how blunt he sounded. He had a problem. "I-I mean, why do you need to write your answers in a notebook, if you don't mind me a-asking."

Mark didn't respond for a few seconds and Donghyuck wondered if their semi-friendship was over. The blond then took the notebook and wrote in it, slowly.

 

_–Sorry I took so long in answering, Donghyuck. It's just a personal topic that I don't want to talk about right now. Just know that I chose to be quiet._

 

"Like...selective mutism?" Donghyuck asked. He swore that his heart almost stopped when Mark shot him a smile.

 

_–Something like that. Also, Sr. Hong's coming over to our side so let's start working on the assignment, shall we?_

 

* * *

 

 "Guys! I know why Mark hasn't been talking verbally to anyone!" Donghyuck exclaimed to both Jisung and Jeno while they were walking to their next class.

"You guys just met up because of a project and you've already found out the reason? I don't believe you," Jisung said while the redhead frowned. Jisung always did this. He immediately shut down anything that didn't make sense to him.

"Just because you were so smart that you skipped two grades doesn't mean that you're better than us," Donghyuck answered, sticking out his tongue.

Jisung rose an eyebrow while Jeno grinned.

"So what did you find out?!" The oldest of them all asked. Donghyuck could tell that they were curious. 

Suddenly, the redhead remembered Mark saying that the matter was very personal to him, so Donghyuck telling his friends about Mark's selective mutism felt like he was almost _betraying_ the blond. So, he shook his head. "Nothing. I was just kidding."

" _Wow_ ," Jeno muttered while Jisung looked suspicious. 

"Are you sure?" Jisung asked. The copper-colour haired male nodded his head.

"Obviously. I'll be going to Mark's house this Saturday. For the assignment, of course," Donghyuck replied, eager to change the topic. 

"You're lucky that you at least have a partner who's willing to get things done with you. I'm stuck with Choi Aerin, and that girl only wants to flirt with me!" Jeno grimaced. His facial expression caused both Jisung and Donghyuck to burst out laughing.

"Tell her you're gay. It'll probably make her stop her flirting," Jisung advised.

"She's probably those girls that get turned on by two males kissing," Jeno answered. "I'm not risking that."

Donghyuck laughed, listening as his friends talked about Aerin when he saw Mark with a guy that was saying something to him. He'd never seen the other male before, and took notice of how _feminine_ the guy looked as the guy gave a big smile towards Mark when the blond nodded at something that he said.

The redhead couldn't help but wonder what Mark's relationship that that guy was. Donghyuck would be lying if he said his chest didn't clench when Mark grinned at the other male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who that dude is! I probably won't update chapters for a few days since I have other stories to work on. As always, thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck meets Mark at his home and gets introduced to his older brother.

For the rest of the week, Mark was nowhere to be seen. It was like he disappeared from existence, and Donghyuck pretended that he wasn't disappointed when he didn't see Mark anywhere where the backstage equipments were at Theatre class.

The redhead often wondered where Mark was, and wished he had more time to spend with the male. He convinced himself that the only reason he was thinking about Mark this much was because the latter was interesting, not because he had any kind of crush on the blond.

Jisung had noticed Donghyuck's sullen expression, and said with these exact words, "you look like an extra from the Walking Dead."

 Donghyuck then answered, "Jokes on you. I happen to like the Walking Dead."

"What's up with you?" Jisung replied, because Donghyuck was normally cheerful. The redhead was glad that the younger showed concern for him, but he couldn't tell Jisung the real reason why he had been feeling down. He knew that he would be teased, knowing the younger and his semi-bratty ways.

Donghyuck opened up his locker and sighed. "It's nothing."

Jisung had a thoughtful look on his face, then replied, "Is it because of Mark?"

"Why do you assume that everything is because of _him_?" Donghyuck muttered, looking around his surroundings to make sure that no one else was listening.

"I'm right, aren't I?" 

"Shut up."

"Relax. You have crushes on people all the time. They usually last for like, two weeks until you find someone else worth your time," the younger answered.

"That's not true—" Donghyuck started, noticing the raised eyebrow of Jisung and then sighed. "Okay. Maybe it _is_ true. But...let's stop talking about me and my numerous crushes, okay?"

"Whatever. Hey Jeno hyung!" Jisung exclaimed when he saw the tall black haired male in the distance. The other smiled as he neared them.

"Hey Jisung!" The redhead shouted, "why do you call everyone _'hyung'_ except for _me_?!"

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck stood in awe at the sight of Mark's house. The blond had told him the address to where he lived during English and the redhead wondered why Mark didn't mention that his house was this  _big_. 

The exterior of the house was a mix between light peach and white, and there a huge garden around the building with assortments of flowers, which did a big job of beautifying the house a lot more. The rays from the sun hit the house in all the right places, making the house look like it was _glowing_. Donghyuck felt kind of intimidated just standing in front of the building, so, he started to feel anxious.

With tentative steps, Donghyuck walked towards the building, extra careful not to step on the pretty and neat flowers on his way. He also fixed his clothes that he took a lot of time to decide on, because,  _he wanted to make a god impression,_ that was all.

He knocked slowly when he reached the door, and hoped that someone would quickly answer. When he heard the footsteps of someone approaching, his heartbeat increased.

He didn't know why he was so _nervous_. He was meeting Mark somewhere else apart from school, so Donghyuck didn't know why his hands were shaking. He wished that Jisung and Jeno, or even Jaehyun, were there with him right now, but then again, they'll only embarrass him in front of the blond.

The door opened, and Donghyuck's breath got stuck in his throat when he saw a guy who wasn't Mark. But he was also relieved, because he felt like he wasn't ready to face him.

This guy had dark hair and big eyes and a huge smile, which made Donghyuck feel immediately at ease. _Was this Mark's brother_? "Hello. Are you here for Mark?"

The redhead cleared his throat, unintentionally grinning. "Yeah. Uhm...my name is Lee Donghyuck. Mark and I have an English assignment together." 

The male grinned, opening the door wider for the redhead to enter. As Donghyuck came in, he gasped at the interior if the house. It looked even bigger than it did outside and the furniture and aesthetics of the place were a mixture of homey and luxury at the same time. 

The guy took in Donghyuck's expression and chuckled. "I see you like the place. I'm Yuta," The male started, noticing the redhead's confused expression. "And yes, I'm Japanese."

"So you're not Mark's brother?"

"No," Yuta answered, jumping on the couch, causing someone, who Donghyuck hadn't noticed until now, to let out a groan. Yuta nudged the other male while he leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm Mark's brother's boyfriend."

The other male looked a lot less friendly than Yuta, but Donghyuck could see a resemblance between him and Mark. "Hi. My name's Lee Taeyong. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Lee Donghyuck."

Taeyong smiled, looking a lot more approachable, and then all of his attention was on Yuta. The redhead felt like he was intruding on something intimate as the two males cuddled up with each other and held hands, and he quickly wanted Mark to come so that he could be saved from this awkward moment.

It seemed as if Mark read Donghyuck's mind because in the next second, he stepped out. Donghyuck, once again, couldn't help but stare at the blond. Even though the taller was only clad in a baby blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, he looked good. Like, _really_ good. 

Donghyuck didn't want to seem like a creep for openly staring at Mark, so he looked away. The other male quickly walked down the steps, walked up to him and hurriedly pulled Donghyuck up the stairs and into his room when Taeyong and Yuta started to make-out with each other.

The redhead felt his cheek flush because Mark was basically _holding his hand_. Donghyuck wanted to smack himself for thinking about dumb stuff like that. Red didn't look good on his tan skin.

When they were both inside, Donghyuck let out an exhale of relief. "Whoa. You were right about your brother and his boyfriend, Mark hyung. I can call you hyung, right? I feel like you're probably older than me."

Mark chuckled and nodded, sitting on his bed. It was then that the redhead realized that they were both in Mark's room, and him, being the awkward person that he was, felt like blushing again as he sat on one of the chairs next to a table in the blond's spacious room. _Stop it, goddammit_. So, in order to distract himself from his racing heartbeat and shaky hands, Donghyuck took out his materials from his bag while Mark did the same, taking out the black book too in order to communicate.

The silence wasn't tense, but the redhead felt like saying something. _Anything_. "So—you must know a lot of English, huh. Y'know...since you have an English name..."

The blond nodded, taking a seat next to Donghyuck, which startled the younger due to how close they both were. Donghyuck almost fell out of his seat.

Mark eyed the redhead curiously, and quickly wrote something in the black notebook.

 

_–Dude, are you okay?_

 

Donghyuck wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. "Yep. I'm fine. I was just a bit startled, that's all."

 

_–Your face was hilarious!_

 

"I mean...you did scare the shit out of me, so..." Being straightforward was one of Donghyuck's greatest assets. It was something that the redhead was always proud of. But now...he felt like slapping himself. 

Mark laughed. Donghyuck's stomach flopped. The redhead ignored it, and tried to find something else to talk about.

"You never told me that your house was _this_ big!" Donghyuck's exclaimed, opening up his English notebook. "I'm in awe right now."

Mark shrugged, but didn't elaborate on the topic. Instead, he took out his phone and put it to a playlist.

"What's that for?" Donghyuck asked curiously, using the phone as an excuse to move closer to the blond, who smelled like mint and some other fruity scent, and Donghyuck felt warm inside.

 

_–I like playing music when I do work. Also, it means that you and I won't hear any unnecessary sounds from downstairs, if you know what I mean._

 

" _Oh._ " Donghyuck nodded in understanding while laughing. He was glad that he was getting to know the blond a little more. "That would've been uncomfortable. Do those two always do stuff like _that_ all the time?"

 

_–Trust me. You wouldn't believe how many times I saw something that I shouldn't have. They gross me out._

 

Donghyuck hoped that Mark wasn't talking about the fact that Taeyong and Yuta were both males and was actually talking about something else. "What? The fact that they're both males, or—"

Mark quickly shook his head, and Donghyuck would've been lying if he said that he wasn't relieved at that moment.

 

 _–Trust me. I don't care about stuff like that. It's the fact that my brother and Yuta hyung are both cringey as hell_.

 

* * *

 

They soon started to work on their English project, while some music played in the background. Donghyuck realized that Mark was really good in the subject, and Donghyuck already considered himself as someone who was great in the subject. He was positive that they were going to get at least an A- on the project. 

Donghyuck also found out that Mark was just as awkward as he was, as he was always shy and at a loss of words, scratching the back of his neck anytime the redhead complimented him. It was cute.

There were also a few times when Donghyuck would catch Mark staring at him with an unreadable look on his face, which always managed to catch the younger off guard every time. Those moments made Donghyuck feel hot, and he always played his chocker to distract himself when it happened. _He didn't need this. Why was Mark affecting him like this_? _Was Mark aware of what he was doing to him?_ These questions flooded Donghyuck's mind, but he tried his best to focus on the assignment.

"Mark hyung," Donghyuck started. Mark looked at the younger and the redhead almost forgot what he was supposed to say. "What exactly does the main character guy feel towards the main girl?"

The blond wrote his answer.

 

_–Write that he feels good around her. He thinks that she's cute and that she has a pretty smile. He might just be starting to have a crush on her._

 

As Donghyuckread Mark's answer, he could feel the blond's intense gaze on him. The redhead cleared his throat and looked up, meeting the blond's doe eyes which didn't waver a bit. Donghyuck nervously laughed. "Um...that looks like a good reason..."

Mark nodded and smiled, focusing on the project once more.

Donghyuck felt his phone buzzing, so he took it out and saw that he got some texts from Jaehyun. He opened it.

 

_**Jung Jaehyun: Yo hyuckkie where the hell are you??? Johnny's over and he's asking for you as you are his favourite dongsaeng.** _

**_Jung Jaehyun: I bet you're choosing to ignore me, huh._ **

****

Donghyuck quickly replied.

 

_**Donghyuck: I'm with Mark. We're working on an assignment/project.** _

_**Jung Jaehyun: Oooh is that the guy you've been crushing on???? The one Jisung told me about???** _

 

The redhead noticed Mark's curious gaze. "It's a text from one of my friends."

 

_**Jung Jaehyun: Answer me hyuckkie!** _

_**Jung Jaehyun: Or else I'll keep blowing up your phone** _

_**Jung Jaehyun: I need to know about my brother from another mother's dating life. I want to be a supportive older brother, man** _

_**Donghyuck: Sorry can't text you right now because I have work to do but I promise that I'll talk to you later about everything k bye** _

_**Jung Jaehyun: You didn't deny anything though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

_**Donghyuck: fuck you.** _

_**Jung Jaehyun: I did not raise my child to be this way** _

 

Donghyuck quickly turned off his phone. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

 

* * *

 

 

They kept on working on the project and talked about more random stuff until it was time for Donghyuck to go. "I have to go now, hyung. I'll see you on Monday." 

Donghyuck would've loved to stay later with the blond, but it was getting late, and Jaehyun would just keep on blowing up his phone.

Mark nodded, even helping the redhead to pack his stuff. Several times their hands touched, and each time the younger felt warm. 

Soon the redhead made his way downstairs, glad that the couch was empty. He didn't want to see anything that would scar his eyes. He then wondered where Mark's parents were, noting that Mark didn't say anything about them. 

Suddenly, Mark ran up to him, handing his own phone to the younger.

"You want my number?"

Mark smiled as Donghyuck gave the blond his own phone, and they exchanged numbers. 

"See you," Donghyuck answered as the older nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

That late afternoon when Donghyuck returned home to see Jaehyun crashing on the couch and Johnny stealing food from the fridge, he realized that he couldn't wipe off the smile that was on his face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's friends get introduced to Mark and they almost expose the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual.
> 
> this was probably a filler.

"So Donghyuck," Jeno started as he flipped nonchalantly through his huge Maths textbook while Jisung made paper planes using the pages from his notebook. "How was your weekend _getaway_ with Mark?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "Alright, Jeno. You need to shut it." Jeno needed to watch his mouth because Renjun, one of the Theatre majors who hung out with them from time to time, was sitting beside them, and Donghyuck didn't need another person to find out about his weird crush on Mark.

"Who's Mark?" Renjun asked, confused. The redhead was glad that someone else didn't seem to know who Mark was when someone first spoke about him. "Wait. I meant... _which_ Mark?"

 _Well then_.

Jisung was about to open his mouth to say something when Donghyuck took one of his planes and crushed it, causing the younger to pout and whine. 

"Oh, cut the whinning, Jisung-ie. Your plane was terribly made, anyway," Donghyuck snapped. He grinned innocently when Jisung glared at him.

Their little bickering session was cut short when the Math teacher burst in, quickly apologizing about her lateness with some lame excuse.

"Let the Boredom Games begin!" Renjun whisper-yelled, and the group laughed in response.

 

* * *

 

 Since Math was compulsory for all students, Donghyuck looked around the class to see if he could spot a familiar head of blond hair. It was kind of hard, since there were a lot of students in the class, and some students even had blond hair. Eventually, Donghyuck spotted Mark sitting a couple seats towards the back, writing in a notebook.

The redhead couldn't look away. _How could someone look so good while doing something mundane like writing something_? As Donghyuck kept on looking at Mark, the blond looked up, locking gazes with the surprised redhead.

Donghyuck wanted to turn away and pretend that he wasn't looking at the blond. He was about to when Mark _grinned_ and waved. Donghyuck went stiff for a few seconds when his brain reminded him to not be a weirdo for once, so he waved back and quickly turned around, not bothering to see Mark's reaction.

He was embarrassed. Mark probably thought that he was dumb. Sighing, Donghyuck sunk deeper into his chair and laid his head on his palm, blocking out everything.

 

* * *

 

 The air was cold since it was once again raining, so mostly everyone in the school had on their sweaters as they walked to wherever they were headed like brainless zombies. 

The same thing could be said about Donghyuck and his friends as they made their way into the cafeteria. Clad in a bright pink hoodie, the redhead sighed for the nth time, watching the smoke leaving his lips as he rubbed his hands together to generate some warmth.

Jisung was sniffing for the hundredth time and when he let out a loud sneeze into his tissue, Donghyuck decided to stay as far away from the younger as possible.

"The air is so cold and I feel so cold and I feel like my nose is about to fall off," the youngest exclaimed, groaning. "Curse me and my weak teenage immune system."

"Don't tell me you're catching a cold," Renjun said as they all sat down at their table after getting their food. He poked the peas on his plate with his fork and grimaced. "Ew."

"If you don't want them give them to me," Jeno answered. The older passed them to the black haired male and the younger chewed on them happily.

"You always eat gross stuff," Donghyuck complained. He looked at his food, looked at some of the vegetables, and gave them to Jeno. 

Jisung frowned. "This is why Jeno is like, the tallest person here, because he's eating all the healthy stuff."

Donghyuck responded, "It's not our fault that healthy food tastes gross."

The youngest looked two seconds away from sneezing again so everyone at that table inched away and covered their foods.

"Why are you even at school when you're sick?" Renjun asked, quickly finishing his food.

"One word: Mom."

As Donghyuck looked up from shifting the food on his plate, he caught sight of Mark walking into the cafeteria and getting his food, his round, golden glasses perched on his nose and a content expression on his face. Once again, the redhead could not look away. It was like the blond was a magnet which attracted Donghyuck's eyes. _Okay. That sounded weird_ , Donghyuck thought. But he was content with just watching Mark from afar so that the blond male wouldn't become aware of Donghyuck's _crush_ on him—

"Hey, Mark!" Jeno called out as he flashed a large grin, catching the attention of the blond male. Alarm bells rung in Donghyuck's head and he wondered what the fuck the black haired male was planning. "Come sit with us!"

Donghyuck shot Jeno a puzzled look while the older had a smug look on his face. _Of course_. 

Mark's eyes ran over all of them, eventually stopping on the redhead. Soon, he was seated amongst them. Donghyuck couldn't look up, especially since Mark was seated directly across from him, so he focused on his untouched food.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Jeno (that traitor) asked. Donghyuck just pushed his plate towards him, while the older ate from it like the pig that he was.

"Hello, Mark," Renjun said. "I'm Renjun. We've already talked during Theatre so..."

Mark nodded and smiled.

"I'm Jeno. And don't be fooled by my appearance. I'm actually younger than I look."

"Jeno hyung's lying. He's secretly an old man," Jisung commented, earning a laugh from Mark and a pout from Jeno. "I'm Jisung, Donghyuck's best friend—"

Donghyuck aggressively shook his head as he looked up. "Nope. You're just annoying." He met Mark's eyes and smiled. The blond reciprocated his action. "You know me already."

"Of course Mark hyung does," Jisung started. "You went to his house on Saturday to work on an assignment," he continued, air quoting the 'work'. "Donghyuck said that he really enjoyed the time he spent with you, hyung."

The redhead's eyes widened while Mark's eyebrows shot up in surprise as if asking, " _Really_?"

Donghyuck gave Jisung a warning glare as he was seated far away from the younger, but the Jisung continued to talk, a satisfied smile on his face. "He even said that," and Jisung proceeded to do the worst imitation of Donghyuck's voice ever, "'Mark hyung's was so nice and I had such a wonderful time because Mark hyung was being such a _strong and_   _darling gentleman_ '."

Jeno and Renjun burst out laughing while Donghyuck tried to defend himself and regain the last pieces of his dignity. "I never said that!" the redhead looked at Mark, who looked like he was also seconds away from laughing. Donghyuck groaned. He was probably going to go to jail soon, because someone was getting killed today.

 

* * *

 

 "Hey, Donghyuck-ie." The redhead looked up from his awkward position on his couch and saw Jaehyun's tall frame. 

"What?" Donghyuck was in no mood to talk to anyone after what had happened in the cafeteria today. He didn't talk to Jisung and Jeno for the rest of his classes (but talked to Renjun since the older had nothing to to with this) and didn't respond to the youngest even when Jisung had bought him his favourite chocolate brand as compensation for what he did.

"Get off the couch. My favourite show is on."

"Make me."

Jaehyun walked towards the younger pulled the latter off the couch despite his protests.

"What's up with you, Donghyuck?" Jaehyun asked worriedly as the redhead was sprawled on the ground like a starfish, unmoving.

"Life, hyung."

"What about it?"

"Nothing, hyung."

"Well, let me tell you an update about my life." the older started, his eyes never leaving the show that he was watching. "I have a date this Friday!"

Donghyuck shot up from his current position. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Who's the girl?"

"It's a guy this time. I'm bisexual, remember?"

" _Oh yeah_. Make sure that you don't scare your date away with your weirdness."

"I'm not weird."

"Yes you are."

Donghyuck's phone buzzed and he turned it on to see that he had a message from _Mark_. His heart sped up in anxiety and he contemplated not reading the message from the blond.

He read it anyway.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Hey Donghyuck can you meet me at my house?**  _

 

Donghyuck smiled slightly as he typed his response.

 

_**Donghyuck: Sure!** _

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Thanks. :)** _

_**Donghyuck: you're welcome.** _

 

"Hyung," Donghyuck called out as he put on his shoes, causing the older to look at him. "I'm heading out. And I beg you, please don't eat everything in the fridge like you and Johnny did last time, or my parents would be pissed."

"Got it. Where are you going?"

"To see someone. Bye!" And the redhead ran out, not waiting for Jaehyun to ask another question. He was going to Mark's house. He was going to see the blond male again.

Donghyuck grinned. _He was so whipped_.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck learns a little bit more about Mark.

It's only when Donghyuck found himself panting heavily in front of Mark's house, hands on his knees, when he realized how  _desperate_ he was acting.

 _Shit, what if I came way too early_ , Donghyuck thought, _what if Mark thinks that I'm some sort of needy loser_. His mind started doing the thing that it normally did when he was nervous; it started to go into overdrive, and suddenly Donghyuck felt like turning around and going back, ready to make some sort of shitty excuse of why he couldn't make it and—

The redhead heard the door opening, and nearly snapped his neck while looking up, nearly falling over when he saw Mark staring down at him. " _Oh my god_ , sorry—"

Mark smiled, his lips then stretching into a wide grin, and Donghyuck felt like he could do anything to see that smile again.

"Hi," Donghyuck started, but before he could say anything else, Mark took out his phone and quickly typed something, and in an instant, Donghyuck could feel his phone vibrating against his pocket. He quickly took it out and looked at the text.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : We aren't hanging at my house today because I want to show you something** _

 

Donghyuck looked at Mark and nodded. He wondered where the blond was going to take him, and he couldn't hide his excitement. "Is this some kind of _date_?" Donghyuck cheekily asked.

Mark's eyes became wide and the tips of his ears turned a deep shade of pink. Donghyuck was surprised to see Mark caught off guard for once, but he kind of liked it. He chuckled when Mark playfully hit him on the shoulder and then walked past him towards the street without texting anything back.

Donghyuck ran after him, since Mark was already a few feet away, quickly managing to catch up to the blond. "So...where are we going, hyung?"

Mark went on his phone, and soon enough Donghyuck got the older's answer.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Not telling!** _

 

"But I wanna _knoooww_ ," Donghyuck groaned. He felt Mark looking at his phone, and before the redhead could do something Mark grabbed it, staring at what Donghyuck saved his contact name as. Donghyuck nervously laughed, trying to get his phone back but the blond's grip on the phone was surprisingly strong. Donghyuck then remembered what Jisung had said earlier and he started to cringe. "Aish, this is embarrassing..."

Mark laughed, giving Donghyuck's phone back to him.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : I'm honoured that I have a cute emoji next to my name Hyuckie.** _

 

Donghyuck didn't answer, Mark's nickname for him catching him off guard. Mark laughed again and continued to walk, eventually taking the lead as the redhead didn't now where they both were going.

 

* * *

 

If Donghyuck had imagined what place Mark was taking him to, then this place facing him was far from what he would've imagined.

It was a playground. It also was probably an old one because no one else was there and the redhead had never seen that playground in his life. And considering the twists and turns that he and Mark took to get there, the playground was also supposed to be a secret.

Even though it was probably an old playground, the stuff in it were kept in a good condition. It also must've rained often at that location because there were a lot of grass and flowers, and they were vibrant in colour.

Donghyuck looked at Mark, who was now heading towards one of the swings, excitedly swinging in it. The sight alone looked cute and Donghyuck found himself smiling, walking closer to the blond. 

"Do you want me to push you?" Donghyuck asked Mark as if he was asking a baby if it wanted its bottle. The blond noticed this and furrowed his eyebrows while shaking his head. But Donghyuck pushed him anyway, causing Mark to then push him away. Once again, Donghyuck underestimated Mark's strength, so he ended up on the ground while laughing.

He heard an audible gasp and saw the older come up to him and pull him up while checking to see if the redhead injured himself anywhere. Donghyuck felt his skin heat up at Mark's actions, so he quickly said something to erase the silence. "Whoa Mark hyung. You're strong. Do you work out?" 

Once again, the redhead felt like hitting himself. _Why Donghyuck? Why would you ask him such a thing—_

Mark didn't seem to notice the younger's inner turmoil though, and soon answered Donghyuck's question.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Well, I used to be on the basketball team but I quit, and I also play basketball with Taeyong hyung and his friends.** _

 

"Really?" Donghyuck exclaimed. Mark nodded. "A friend of mine, Jaehyun hyung, also plays basketball, so I'll introduce you guys to each other." Donghyuck then sat on one of the swings and swung himself. Mark joined him, humming in agreement.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Do you also play basketball?** _

 

" _Never_ , dude," Donghyuck answered. "I suck at sports."

Mark chuckled.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : do you want me to teach you sometime?** _

 

Donghyuck looked at Mark in surprise but the older wasn't looking at him.

"Thanks for the offer hyung, but any form of exercising and I are _not_ on good terms."

Mark looked at Donghyuck and laughed, prompting the redhead to also laugh.

The silence that came after was comfortable, but leave it to Donghyuck to break the silence. "So... _why_ did you bring me here?"

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : When Taeyong hyung and I were younger, we used to go to this playground a lot. It was fun. Hyung doesn't come here anymore though, but sometimes I come here to just relax.** _

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : I brought you here because I wanted you to also know about this place so we can hang out here in the nearest future.** _

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : so...yeah.** _

 

"So, I'm like _special_?" Donghyuck teased while grinning at Mark who hid his face from him.

 

 _ **Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Don't make me push you again**_.

 

Donghyuck chuckled, and they were silent again until Mark screamed and startled the younger. "Oh my god hyung, are you okay?"

Donghyuck saw a rather large ladybug land directly on the blond's forehead, and the sight would've been funny to Donghyuck if it wasn't accompanied by the look of sheer _terror_ on Mark's face. He quickly moved towards a stiff Mark, noticing how smooth the older's skin was, and with one swift movement took the ladybug away and put it on the ground where it scurried away. "Are...are you okay, hyung?"

Mark seemed to be able to move again and let out a large sigh, before covering his face with both of his hands, letting out a long groan.

"I'm guessing that you're scared of bugs?" Donghyuck asked, his suspicions confirmed when Mark nodded. "It's just a ladybug. It's not going to do anything to you."

Mark didn't answer.

Donghyuck didn't want to see Mark like this. "The ladybug probably was like, ' _ooh that blond guy's so handsome. Let me get a close up of that beauty_ '," Donghyuck joked. Mark looked at the younger and rolled his eyes, but he chuckled slightly.

 

**_Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : I really really hate bugs._ **

**_Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : I'm sorry I made a fool out of myself a few seconds earlier._ **

 

"You don't need to apologize. But there's a lot of grass here, so the bugs here must be a lot."

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : I know, but they usually don't come near me.** _

 

"Why do you like, hate bugs so much?" Donghyuck asked curiously.

Mark swung on his swing for a little bit, and then answered.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : had a bad experience with them when I was younger. I was bitten by one, and had to be rushed to the hospital because apparently, it was poisonous.** _

 

"Woah. I'm sorry about that."

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : No worries. I got two lollipops after and my brother was my servant for the whole week, so it was all good.** _

 

"I bet your parents must've been so scared," Donghyuck exclaimed. Mark didn't reply, but looked down, some of his hair concealing his face as he swung himself some more. "Hyung. You alright?"

Mark nodded, giving the redhead a strained smile as he moved his hair out of his eyes.

Donghyuck smiled back, not liking how tense Mark was acting. "I'm glad. Mark?"

Mark looked at him to hear what the redhead had to say.

"Can I push you?"

Before Mark could have a chance to answer, Donghyuck went behind him and put his hands on the older's shoulders, feeling him tense up. " _Relax_ , hyung."

Mark pouted in response, and Donghyuck started to laugh when the blond male folded his arms. He pushed Mark softly, gradually increasing the strength of the pushing. The atmosphere was silent, occasionally filled with surprised squeals from Mark when Donghyuck pushed him too hard, and then laughter from Donghyuck, muttering about how cute the blond was being.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later after the sky was starting turn an orangish-yellowish colour, Donghyuck rubbed his stomach while exclaiming in an overly dramatic way, "I'm _so_ hungry, hyung. Let's go and get something to eat."

Mark nodded, and soon they found themselves looking for shops to get some food. 

 _"You're so lucky that I brought some money along with me_ ," Mark had texted Donghyuck, and the younger just smiled innocently.

Donghyuck soon realized that this could easily be considered a date, and the thought alone was enough to make his cheeks heat up.

They soon found a small and cute looking cafe that Donghyuck sometimes went to with Jaehyun, and the redhead got two jelly filled doughnuts. One was chocolate flavoured while the other was vanilla flavoured. 

Mark got a standard strawberry flavoured cake, and Donghyuck commented on it.

"I knew you were going to pick that flavour."

The older looked confused, so Donghyuck continued. "You looked like a strawberry kind of guy."

 

**_Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : wow._ **

 

Donghyuck laughed, eating his doughnuts. "Next time, I'll pay."

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Good. Because those jelly doughnuts were freaking expensive!** _

 

"I'm sorry, man. I just couldn't help myself," Donghyuck said while giggling after reading what the blond sent.

 

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : It's OK, Donghyuck.** _

 

The redhead then looked up from reading Mark's text and the blond gave him a thumbs up. Donghyuck made a weird snorting sound in response, sending the both of them into fits of laughter, not minding the stares that they got for being too loud.

 

* * *

 

 "Well, that was fun," Donghyuck muttered as they both stood in front of Mark's house. "I can't believe we almost got kicked out for simply _laughing_."

Mark smiled while nodding, looking like he was contemplating something.

It was getting kind of dark now, and the street lights were starting to turn on. The breeze was cool, and Donghyuck felt goosebumps on his skin.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Donghyuck muttered, playfully patting the older on his head.

Mark nodded while taking the redhead's hands away from his hair, and the younger laughed in response.

Donghyuck was about to leave when something pulled his arm, stopping him. He turned around, about to ask Mark why he stopped him when the older pulled him close and _hugged_ him. Donghyuck's eyes opened wide in surprise and his once steady heartbeat quickly increased. The shoulder that Mark had burried his head into felt warm, in fact every part of Donghyuck felt warm and fuzzy and _honestly this isn't good for my heart at all—_

Mark then let go, his doe eyes avoiding Donghyuck's, and honestly Donghyuck wished that the blond was still hugging him. Mark quickly sent him something, and Donghyuck read it, too shocked to do anything else.

_**Mark hyung ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ : Thank you, Donghyuck. For everything so far.** _

__

"U-Uhm...sure, h-hyung," Donghyuck coughed and stuttered, laughing awkwardly. "I-I guess I'll umm...get going now."

Mark grinned, and then the door opened revealing Taeyong. He smiled at Donghyuck. "What's up, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck just smiled and waved, feeling too overwhelmed at that moment in time. "Bye!" He said to the both of them, speed walking away from their house.

And then Donghyuck basically ran back home. And when he got home to his parents worriedly asking him where he was and his sisters fighting with each other, his heart was still beating quickly and this warm, giddy feeling was still residing in his chest, and he _knew_ that it wasn't because he ran home.

_Mark, what are you doing to me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck meets a guy called Jaemin.

Donghyuck spent the next few days memorizing the last pages of his script with Jisung and Renjun in Theatre, as the play was in two weeks while spending more time with Mark, trying to make sense of his growing feelings that he has towards the older.

One time, he'd asked the blond if he was going to attend the play and if he was willing to hang out with Donghyuck afterwards, hoping that Mark won't figure out that he was indirectly asking him out on a date, kind of.

Mark had agreed, and Donghyuck tried to conceal his excitement, internally determined to give his all in his performance since Mark was going to be there.

Donghyuck was also glad that he and Mark were closer with each other than before, and it also seemed too good to be true. The redhead hoped that nothing would come along and ruin what he and Mark had going on.

Donghyuck might've spoken too soon.

 

* * *

 

 It was during one of Donghyuck's many Theatre classes when it happened. The class started off normally with students going over their scripts and practicing their lines on the stage while Mrs. Nam gave them tips and guidelines. Soon, the teacher explained that someone new was going to be taking this class, and he was coming in today.

The class was full of murmurs in response.

"This is _crazy_ ," Jisung started. "Why'd the guy choose to come in right now when there's a play held in _one and a half_ weeks?"

Donghyuck couldn't help but agree with the younger. He hoped tha the guy wouldn't have any major roles in the play because it was too late to make any changes and people were trying on their costumes already.

At that moment, the door opened and revealed a shy looking and smiling face. A guy walked in, grinning and walking to the rest of the students who literally _parted_ ways for him silently.

"Wow, _daebak_. He's so hot," a girl whispered, getting some nods in approval from other people, but the words that she said when in through one of Donghyuck's ears and out the other because all that went through his mind was _Him_. _He was the guy that was talking to Mark a few weeks ago_! 

Immediately, Donghyuck looked to where Mark was standing, looking as surprised as Donghyuck felt. Donghyuck mentally blocked out anything that Mrs. Nam was saying about the new guy until Jisung nudged him.

" _What_?" Donghyuck snapped, not meaning for his voice to sound so harsh. Jisung didn't seem to notice it though. 

"I think that new guy's going to get one of the major roles."

"What?!" Donghyuck said, his voice louder than he intended. His other classmates didn't look disturbed because an exclaiming Donghyuck was the usual for them. "And do you know his name?"

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him too," Jisung said while sighing.

"What? _No_!"

"You should've been paying more attention to what Mrs. Nam was saying you doofus," answered the younger while folding his arms. "You'll have to find out his name yourself."

"What if I don't want to talk to him, huh?" the redhead said, mimicking the action that Jisung just did.

"Well suit yourself because he's playing the first male lead and Chenle's being demoted to servant number four."

Donghyuck couldn't believe his ears as he watched the guy who just took away the acting prodigy Chenle's role talking casually with said male like they've been best friends forever, like he didn't just take away Chenle's major role in the entire play. _What the hell_? 

Donghyuck now knew that he'd probably have to face the guy _(that the redhead was subconsciously jealous of since the he saw the other with Mark. Not like he was gonna admit it_ ) soon and learn his name since he was the second male lead, but he didn't want to. If the guy was supposedly Mark's friend, then Donghyuck was going to see them together soon, and the thought alone is enough to drive the male crazy.

He looked back to where Mark was standing and was surprised to see that the male was nowhere to be seen.

"Donghyuck!" Jisung exclaimed, catching the attention of the redhead. "Mrs. Nam is calling you."

They both looked at the teacher who was saying something to the guy and Donghyuck quickly walked to where the two were standing while simultaneously wondering where Mark could've went in that short amount of time.

"Donghyuck," the teacher started. "I'd like you to meet Na Jaemin. Jaemin, meet Lee Donghyuck."

Jaemin gave Donghyuck a friendly grin while the redhead shot an awkward smile back.

"Due to some _difficulties_ , Jaemin has decided to take Chenle's role as the first male lead, which means that you guys have to work closely from now on," Mrs. Nam continued. Donghyuck almost wanted to scoff at what she said, but just kept a straight face. He didn't want to seem rude.

"Sure, Mrs. Nam," Donghyuck answered while bowing. She soon left and he and Jaemin were left alone.

"This meeting feels very awkward, am I right?" Jaemin said, chuckling.

"Mhmm. Can I ask you something?" Donghyuck asked. Jaemin nodded, a smile never leaving his pretty face. _Weird_. "Why didn't you come earlier? I mean—why did you choose until now to take this class? Sorry if I came out rude."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I took this class because because I wanted to try out acting and so many things _interested_ me. I never knew that you guys were preparing for a play. But when I found out, I wanted to try a role, and I got the first male lead. It was a good thing that Chenle and I are friends already." He ended his answer by chuckling to himself. 

Donghyuck nodded before adding, "Dude. I just asked you a question. I didn't ask for your entire life story."

Jaemin laughed at that, prompting Donghyuck to also laugh. The redhead still felt a little uneasy with the brown haired male though.

"Who's the main girl?" Jaemin asked a few seconds later. 

"A girl named Yerim. She'll probably like you for real, considering how you look."

"That'll be too bad, because I don't like females."

"Well—wait what?" Donghyuck said surprised. "You're gay?"

Jaemin nodded. "Is it weird?"

"Um, no. It's just strange that you'd tell me your sexuality a few minutes after we just met," the redhead answered.

"I kinda had a feeling that you'd relate."

"You think I'm gay?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay. I am."

"Well _that's_ a relief. I thought you were going to get all defensive on me, like how I was before."

Donghyuck was curious. "How you were before?"

"Well, my parents aren't the most _accepting_ people in the world and none of my previous friends were either, which made me hide who I was. I had a relationship a another male and my unwillingness to come out hurt our relationship badly, I guess. I'm so glad I don't live with my parents anymore and now I can finally be who I am and fix my relationship with my ex."

"Whoa. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Jaemin," Donghyuck answered, meaning what he said. "No one deserves to through that."

"Don't be sorry though. You had nothing to do with what had happened. I'm just glad that I can finally be myself now."

Their conversation was cut short when Mrs. Nam came along and told them to practice their lines.

"How're you gonna memorize _all_ your lines though?" Donghyuck asked after the teacher left. 

"Don't worry. I learn everything in a few days." With that, Jaemin shot the redhead a grin and went to Yerim to recite his lines with her.

 

* * *

 

"The guy's name is Jaemin," Donghyuck stated as he sat with his friends in the cafeteria.

"Took you long enough," Jisung answered. "Had a fun time admiring his visuals?"

"Shut the hell up, Jisung."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jeno asked the two. When they didn't answer, he asked Renjun instead. "What are those two talking about?"

"A new guy came during Theatre today. His name is Jaemin and he's really good looking. He's taking the role of the first male lead character now instead of Chenle," Renjun summarized. Jeno nodded in response.

"Donghyuck also might be developing a crush on him," Jisung added while the redhead scoffed in response.

"Well I can't be surprised. Donghyuck likes _everyone,_ " Jeno answered. Donghyuck sent a couple of French fries in the older's direction, hitting him square on his forehead. "You didn't deny it though."

While his friends debated over whether Donghyuck did or didn't have a crush on Jaemin, Donghyuck wondered where the heck Mark was. Ever since Theatre class, the redhead hadn't seen the blond male anywhere. It was like the older had disappeared off the face of the earth. Donghyuck would've been lying if he said that he wasn't worried at that moment. For a short moment, he wondered if Mark and Jaemin were _together_ right now, but he shook off that thought completely. _No way_. 

Donghyuck wasn't sure where Jaemin himself was, but he figured that the guy was probably hanging out with his new friends. Jaemin seemed like the kind of person who would get popular very quickly. 

Suddenly he saw someone reaching for his fries and smacked their hand away, causing the perpetrator to gasp in pain. Jisung. "Don't you dare touch my fries." The redhead then noticed that the amount of French fries that he had drastically decreased. "Yah! Who took my fries?!"

"Jeno did," Renjun started as he ignored the mock look of betrayal that Jeno shot at him. "He took some of them while you were busy daydreaming."

"Donghyuck wasn't supposed to know that!" Jeno exclaimed, still having the courage to take another one of the redhead's French fries.

"Someone, is going to die today," Donghyuck said, cracking his knuckles.

Jeno just laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier! Hope you liked this short chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> My first nct story!! Hope you like <3


End file.
